1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illuminating devices for automobile wheels, and more particularly relates to illuminating devices for producing an aesthetically pleasing effect through illumination of the inside portion of a wheel or wheel rim whereby light is emitted through the openings within the wheel's rim.
2. Background Information
Many different patents are shown which utilize illuminating devices for vehicle wheels. These devices include illuminating devices which shine lights on the outside surface of the wheel, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,274 (Anderson et al.). Also included are illumination devices which comprise part of the wheel itself, including lighted hub cap covers, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,537 (Hinrichs); U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,692 (Papadakis); U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,919 (Pearsall et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,144 (DiMaggio); U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,630 (Williams, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,537 (Hinrichs); U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,164 (Chien); U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,541 (Seigler); U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,244 (Dixon et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,301 (Martinez et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,603 (Spicer); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,237 (Lee). Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,485 (Smallwood) discloses an automobile lamp for projecting an illumination effect from under the automobile thereby, among other things, illuminating the vehicle's running or foot boards.
However, none of these devices disclose a vehicle wheel illumination device or apparatus which is easy to install, easy to repair, can be produced inexpensively, produces a desired aesthetic illumination affect, illuminates the inside portion of the wheel which can be seen through holes defined within the wheel's rim, and has no moving parts able to be broken. The present invention solves these needs.